trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
RainbowJavelin
__FORCETOC__ Summary Azuria is very energetic, and a little impatient. She has the rather admirable trait of not caring about caste. She is certainly capable of compassion and helps her friends if she can. Despite this, she has a VERY SHORT FUSE and can easily go into a WILD RAGE. She has shown to be very patient with practially anyone she meet, even MAJOR ASSHOLES with an ANNOYING QUIRK AND BEHAVIOUR. She likes spending time with her Lusus wich is two WHITE TIGER CUBS she was lucky with getting as it is an EXTREMELY RARE thing for a troll to get two lusus. She's primarily interested in Tracking and Hunting, though she considers it boring occationally. This interest apparantly manifest's itself in a habit of being easily distracted when being bored, and also gets carried away when talking to a SPECIFIC TROLL. She has also shown an ARTISTIC TALENT using programs on her DRAWING TABLET. She got no favorite colour because she finds every colour equally pretty, but she prefers Dark Green (Like her blood). Omicron Session Info She entered The Medium with her friend Enalee (fracturedReality) after almost being struck by blast of the meteor pumelling towards his hive about two miles away. She serves as the server player of congenitallySuperior and as the server client of benignRobotics. She connected to BR who placed the needed machines and the card for her, then she opened the Cruxtuder by jumping onto it with force, making her launch into the cealing and get knocked out, conveniently landing on her bed. After she got knocked out her friend Enalee went to her hive to escape the meteor pumelling towards his hive. Said meteor would take both houses in the crash so to save both he decided to rush to her and break her artifact making both enter together, what outcome it will have on the future of the session has yet to be known. Enalee arrived at Azuria's treehouse, parking the snowmobile, climbing up the ladder to see her unconcious on her bed. He tries waking her up but for no use, he sees the small Kernelsprite flying around him, Azuria contacts him telepathically explaining to him that it needs to be "prototyped" before he does anything else. She suggests he uses one of her many skirts she has lying around but he cannot find any, as a last resort he takes off her skirt and throws it into the sprite, forming SKIRTSPRITE, wich is literally just a floating skirt. Then Azuria mentally tells him that he has to "Impale" her artifact (Wich is a DARK GREEN BUNNY) with her javelin. He proceeds to do so, making the entire tree her hut is in get teleported away from the blast area in the last moment. After entering the game unconcious her friend Enalee tried to wake her up, first shaking her, just making it worse. Then he tried waking her up by kissing her on the cheek, resulting in her making a small smile and blushing. Shortly after doing that his future self appear in the room, slapping him in the face, making him fly into the wall. Thinking his future self is a douche he then looked out the window to see a glowing shrine, thinking it might be a solution to waking her up. Looking slightly longer down he can see a large swarm of Dark Green imps clad in skirts charging towards them, deciding he doesn't have much left to try he grabs her over his shoulder and rushes down to the snowmobile. Putting her on his lap he then rushes towards the shrine, pulling out his sword as the swarm nears them. Imps being rammed down by the snowmobile and sliced trough turns into piles of grist on the road behind the scooter. Appearing at the shrine he rushes up the stairs to the glowing spot, putting her on it. Suddenly she starts glowing DEEP GREEN and begins to slowly rise into the air, all of the sudden a DEEP GREEN SHOCKWAVE purges out from her, blasting all the imps rushing towards the two trolls, turning them into grist and ripping up some of the ground around the shrine. She then hovers slowly towards Enalee, lifting him into the air and ridding him of his mask and goggles she pulls him close to kiss him on the mouth, after that both of them falls down on the floor atop the shrine. She then wakes up extremely exhausted and not knowing what just happened to her and why she doesn't have a skirt on. Both trolls then head back to the snowmobile, and riding back to the treehut. There Enalee suggested that she got some rest because she had complained over a headache, agreeing she then asked if she could look out for her while she was napping, he said alright and she jumped into bed where she fell asleep. She awoke as her Dream Self not knowing what the hell just happened. Looking outside her window she discovers that she's on a golden planet with a couple of spires sticking out of it, like the one she just awoke in, one of them looking omnious. She accidently falls out the window, discovering she can fly. She decides to examine the omnious spire and finds Enalee surrounded by darkness inside the room, terrified she flees the spire. Afterwards she looks up into space to see a white and green planet, deciding it isn't far away she flies towards it only to suddenly get interrupted by something unknown. She awakens and talks to Enalee for a bit, making a few things with the alchemiter, including a new outfit a whole lot of things happen wich you can read from below; The session can be found and followed Here. Abilities. ﻿Currently the only two abilities she got and has discovered so far is her UNUSUALLY STRONG NOSE, making her able to track practically anything from anywhere, and her ability she only just discovered making her able to connect a MENTAL LINK to others, allowing communication when passed out or when she doesn't have access to a HUSKTOP or her HOLOGRAPHIC DRAWING TABLET. She has not found out if the latter can make her SEE trough the eyes of the other person. She discovered she can use Telekinesis and due to SGRUB bend nature to her will, sadly the latter crushed her right arm and made her Moirail having to add a cybernetic arm instead which then snapped off and made her Matespirit having to reattatch a new arm which was provided by her Moirail.﻿ Be the Energetic Amazon. Your name is AZURIA SERPOX. You live in a HUT wich is located in a TREE. You are a HIGH-RANKED member of your TRIBE "The Third Eye" taken your age into consideration! You like to engage in HUNTING PARTIES with your TRIBE even though it might sometimes get TOO DANGEROUS or BORING and you would chose to stay home. Your daily routine is dangerous enough as it is. You are the best TRACKER there is in your whole tribe wich makes you highly wanted for said HUNTING PARTIES. You can track down PRACTICALLY ANYTHING even on the other side of Alternia! You are fond of wearing MULTICOLOURED SKIRTS you have made by yourself because you think they are pretty. You are almost always POSITIVE but can get RATHER MOODY or FURIOUS at some times. You are also good at DRAWING using your DRAWING TABLET wich also serves as your SYLLADEX wich is currently set to PICTIONARY MODUS. Your Chumhandle is rainbowJavelin and Yøu--Like--Tø--Impale--Yøur--Wørds--And--Letters--With--Yøur--Javelin--:Ð--> Images. Azuriabed.png|Opening a Cruxtuder may cause you to be knockouted AzuriaTelepathicHover.png|Øh--Gøg--> Azuria Armed.png|Always--Be--Prepared--Før--Bad--Times!--:P--> Azuria by Frost.png|I miss the old times, everything was simple there. ﻿ Category:Female Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Troll Category:Ocfos